Smash Story: The Musical
by ZeldaDweeb
Summary: You've all read "The Smash Story", and now get ready to be blown away by the dazzling musical! Using mainly Disney songs, join the brawlers in many side stories that will have you smiling and wiping tears the whole way through!
1. Gods Help the Outcasts

_**ZeldaDweeb: So this is more like a writers block outlet thing. I make these song-fics, you review, and I go on my merry way.**_

_**Invisobill: I just don't know what to say about this. You have a perfectly good, perfectly long story that you KNOW people love and you're working on a musical? HAVE YOU NO SHAME?**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: I sold my shame to a homeless man, now, let's talk music. Most of the music used will be Disney, but there will be some normal music too. **_

_**Also, most of the scenes that are used in this story are like side stories of the original. **_

It didn't take long for Link to get to the town gates. He jumped off of Epona and helped Zelda down from the steed. She waved goodbye and ran into the town. It was sunset so most of the stores were closing. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

It was two little kids. They were clinging onto peoples shirts, begging for money for food. People were beginning to avoid them. Zelda hurried over to them and opened her coin purse, handing them however many rupees she had. They smiled and hugged her, then ran off to one of the few food shops that were open. She smiled sadly. When did people start getting so greedy that they wouldn't share a single rupee with hungry children

She looked up and saw the Temple of Light. Ignoring the part of her that said that the guards would be looking for her, she walked quickly to the temple.

When she opened the massive door, she saw that there were already some people that were praying to the Godessess. She slowly walked over to a pillar and leaned against it tiredly, then sang in a soft voice.

"_I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you would listen to a young girls prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you, still I see your face and wonder... were you once an outcast too?_" she glanced at the statues of Din, Nayru, and Farore. She thought again of the kids on the street and tears welled up in her eyes.

"_Gods help the outcasts, hungry from birth, show them the mercy they don't find on earth. Gods help my people, we look to you still, Gods help the outcasts when nobody will..._" she stopped and listened to the other peoples prayers.

"_I ask for wealth._"

"_I ask for fame_."

"_I ask for glory to shine on my name_."

One old woman stepped forward, arms outstretched toward the statue of Nayru, "_I ask for love I can't possess, I ask the Goddesses angels to bless me..._" Tears ran down Zeldas face. She fell on her hands and knees before the statues.

"_I ask for nothing, I can get by! But I know so many less lucky than I_. _Please help my people, the poor and downtrod. I thought we all were the children of Gods?" _She looked directly into the eyes of the statues.

"_Gods help the outcasts, children of Gods..." _she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned around, wiping the tears from her face as she did so. Impa looked down at her, a sad look in her eyes.

"Let's go home. You have an important letter that you need to discuss with the king..."

_**ZeldaDweeb: Oh yeah... rockin of the socks. Of course, up next is Mario land, but what was going on at the castle after Marios encounter with Bowser? And what song would go with this lovesick princess? Well, she **_**has **_**been dreaming of a true loves kiss...**_


	2. Mushroom Kingdom gets Enchanted

_**ZeldaDweeb: WHAZZZUUUPPP! Heheh. So yeah, welcome to the musical interpretation of "The Smash Story". Heheheheheh. I feel giddy when I say that there is a musical being made of my story (even though I'm the one doing it). **_

_**Invisobill: This is the second scene in our lovely musical. We don't own Nintendo or Disney.**_

It was a lovely day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Birds were singing, bees were buzzing. Peach yawned loudly and climbed out of bed. She looked out the window and sighed, then moved over to her vanity and began brushing her hair. Three tiny birds came fluttering through the window. One of them spoke.

"What's wrong princess? Surely you can't be sad on a day like this!" he waved his wing in the direction of the window. She sighed again.

"Well, I _do _wish that Mario would come over. He's my true love but there's something that we haven't done yet..." she trailed off and looked out the window. The birds looked at each other and then back at Peach.

"What's that princess?" she giggled.

"Well, _when you meet the someone who is meant for you, before two can become one, there's something you must do_." A bluebird seemed to get the hint.

"_Do you pull each others tails_?" he yanked on a redbirds tail, who then yelped.

"_Do you feed each other seeds_?" the chunky baby bird chirped. Peach laughed again.

"_Nooo... there is something sweeter everybody needs..._" she dropped her brush and twirled out of her chair, pink nightgown floating around her elegantly, "_I've been dreaming of a true loves kiss, and my Prince, I'm hoping, comes with this. That's what brings ever afterings so happy!_" she dug through her dresser, looking for a pink dress to wear.

"_That's the reason we need lips so much, for lips are the only things that touch._" she pulled out the dress that she wanted, hugged it to her breast, and leaned out the window, "_So to spend a life of endless bliss just find who you love through true loves kiss._" She snapped out of her daze and began singing out the window. Two dozen birds came flying in from the open window and she had them help her into her dress. As they worked, they sang.

"_She's been dreaming of a true loves kiss, and her Prince, she's hoping, comes with this. That's what brings ever afterings so happy! That's the reason we need lips so much, for lips are the only things that touch..._" she straightened out a few wrinkles on her dress and opened the large doors that led to the main room.

"_So to spend a life of endless bliss just find who you love through true loves kiss._" she started the walk down the stairs when she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Mario, her "Prince". He stepped toward her.

"_You're the fairest maid I've ever met, you were made-"_

_"To finish you're duet!" _Peach finished singing for him. They ran to each other, smiling gayly, then sang.

"_And in years to come we'll reminice..._"

Mario sang, "_How we came to love..._"

Then Peach, "_And grew and grew love..._"

Then the both of them hugged each other, "_Since first we knew love through true loves kiss_!" and they ended their song with a kiss. Peach blushed, "So what brings you here this fine afternoon?" Mario beamed.

"Well, we got these letters..."

_**ZeldaDweeb: I'm not gonna lie, I love doing this.**_

_**R&R please!**_


	3. In the Dark of the Night

**_ZeldaDweeb: Oh... erm, who else here has difficulty seeing Ganondorf sing? Oh well, I have to do it. As they say..._**

**_THE SHOW MUST GO ON! :D_**

**_Invisobill: It snowed and she can't go outside due to a cold, so now she's going crazy. This chapter is the product of crazy._**

**_ZeldaDweeb: *twitch* I'm not going crazy... I don't own Nintendo or the company that this song did. I consider Anastasia to be Disneyish._**

Ganondorf paced the room angrily. He had gotten a letter from the postman and was trying to think of a legitimate plan that he could throw into action. There was none that he could think of that Link wouldn't expect. One of the Gerudos came into the room with a tray of tea and sandwiches. She knelt before her king and offered him the tray. He snatched it up and tossed it onto a table in the corner. She looked up, her purple eyes gleaming evilly. She played with her red hair nervously and asked a question in a smooth voice.

"Lord Ganondorf, what has you upset? Is it that man in the green dress again?" a smile played at her lips as he laughed.

"Of course. When _isn't _it Link? Him and that damn princess are going to the same tournament as I and I can't think of a plan to kill the little pest. And... why didn't you knock before coming in?" he turned on the girl and she stood.

"Yesterday you told me to stop knocking because it was giving you a headache. Naturally, I stopped. Do you wish to revoke your commands?" he nodded angrily and she knocked on the table, "Tea and sandwiches sir." he glared, then sighed. He had practically taught the girl to act as such, so he ignored her. Plus he didn't have time for her infantile games.

"Might I suggest something sir?" she raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. He waved his hand in an 'I don't care' manner. She cleared her throat and continued, "Why not infest their heads with... _mixed_... feelings? Their only a few years younger than I, and I remember those years perfectly. Horrible years... confusing years..." she play shuddered and smiled. Ganondorf was thinking and she could see it.

"Yes... that's a wonderful idea. Why didn't I think of that? Gillan, you are brilliant!" he stroked the edge of the basin.

"_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning, and the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_," he sang quietly as he glared into the water at Link riding off toward the woods. Gillan peered over his shoulder.

"What would that be?" she inquired?

"_It scared me out of my wits! A corpse falling to bits! Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was ME!_**" **he gestured to himself and walked toward the window, looking at the glowing white castle in the distance. He sneered.

"_I was once the most mystical man in all Hyrule. When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake! My curse made each of them pay, but one little girl got away. Little Zelda beware, Gannondorfs awake!_" Gillan bounced along to the tune and then added on:

"_In the dark of the night, evil will find her! In the dark of the night just before dawn..._" Ganondorf turned around and grabbed Gillan by the shoulders and danced with her.

"_Revenge will be sweet when the curse is complete!" _Gillan cackled evilly. Ganondorf joined her in laughter and shouted out.

"_In the dark of the night, she'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!_" Gillan threw his cape at him and spritzed him with some Hylian cologne, "_As the pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place! Say goodbye, dear Zelda your grace, farewell!_" he straightened out his cape and clipped it into place as his servant took over.

"_In the dark of the night, terror will find her-"_

_"Terror's the least I can do!" _he interupted. She smiled wickedly and continued.

"_In the dark of the night, evil will brew, ooh!_"

"_Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real! In the dark of the night, she'll be through!_" he grinned as he thought of all of the possibilities that no one would be expecting. He concentrated on the basin as Gillan continued to dance around the room.

_"In the dark of the night, evil will find her! In the dark of the night, terror comes true_," she glanced down at the basin and noticed that it was now centered on Zelda, who was at the temple, praying. He laughed insanely.

"_My dear, here's a sign, it's the end of the line!" _he threw open the large window and called out to his troop of woman soldiers.

"_Come my minions, rise for your master. Let your evil shine! Find her now, yes, fly ever faster..._" one of his more agile soldiers stepped forward and ran to the castle to spy on the princess. The rest of the troops sang out.

"_In the dark of the night, in the dark of the night, in the dark of the night-_"

"SHE'LL BE MINE!" he and Gillan cackled evilly out the window and Ganon slammed the window shut.

**_ZeldaDweeb: Pimpadelic. Absolutely awesome. I love that song, and I love Ganondorf. He just rocks. My socks actually. And just so you know, Delfino is going to be known as Delfi to the townsfolk, so thars a explanation for the next song... :D_**

**_Go to my profile and VOTE VOTE VOTE for who should win the Smash Tournament! :D  
_**


	4. If I Didn't Have YOU!

_**ZeldaDweeb: I apologize. It has been so long since I updated. I fail hard. But now it's spring break and I'm thinkin I should update.**_

_**Invisobill: You suck!**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: I know. I do. So here's a musical part thing. Then I PROMISE I'll update the normal story...**_

_**IMPORTANT! Thanks for the reviews guys, and just look me up on deviantart if you want to have a direct answer. I've been having some difficulty with uploading, so sorry this has taken so long. I had it written out a while ago XD. THANKS FOR STICKIN BY ME!  
**_

The whole plaza was filled up with excited fighters when Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi flew into the flight zone and parked the aircraft. It had been a long trip and they were both arguing at this point as they walked toward the large group of people. Fox accidently bumped into Falco as they approached the crowd.

"Watch where you're going, klutz!" Falco pushed him back and Fox shoved him again. They shouted at each other until a man in red and a man in green pulled each of them apart. Then a young woman in a large pink dress came over and put her hands on her hips.

"What do you two think you're doing? Fighting right now! Why, are you friends or foes?" She gestured to the each of them. Fox glared.

"Foes at the moment."

"Please, you don't even know what 'foe' means!" Falco rolled his eyes and Fox tried to punch him but was held back by the man in green, "You'd be nothing without me and you know it!"

"Oh, please. If I didn't have you I could do a lot of things... _I'd re-foxinize our place in a minute! 'McCloud!' they would sing 'cause I would lead the Star Fox team! I would love this world without you in it. If I didn't have you!" _Fox jerked out of the red mans grasp and pointed at Falco who looked aghast.

"_If _you _didn't have _me?" Falco pointed to himself. Fox nodded.

"_If I didn't have you!" _

"_Well, how about if I didn't have you, eh?" _Falco raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"_Oh what I could be if there was only me! Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!_" they both sang together and the pink princess added a comment.

"Stop bickering and get your act together!" she stepped in. Falco looked around obliviously.

"Act? Did someone say 'act'? _I _can act! _If only we had seperate cars, my career would be the arts! I'd be the star of '_Camelot', _you'd be the half that the whole world forgot! If I didn't have you-" _Fox interuppted the singing bird, who then grumbled and started walking away.

"I should be so lucky!" Fox shouted and started following him. Falco turned around and threw his arms up.

"If I didn't have YOU!"

"Oh wait, you'd be dead!" Fox gave a sarcastic grin and thumbs up, but none of the people that tried to stop the fight laughed. He frowned and shoved past a green dinosaur and two monkeys. They had reached the edge of the crowd and the three people following them dispersed into it when Fox finally bumped into Falco.

"_Oh what I could be if there was only me, oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!" _they sang together and people started staring, "_Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you!" _Fox walked toward the fountain a few steps.

"Trapped, ah, trapped!"

"Ugh, stuck here with you for God knows how many years!" Fox scowled.

"Oh dear, it's learned to count." Falco said boredly. Fox poked his chest.

"Your attitude makes me wish I would have left you five years ago!"

"Now listen here, _pal_, I didn't come here to be insulted!" Falco shouted.

"Oh, well where do you usually go?" there was a few 'oohs' from the brawlers who were listening and a long pause between the two Star Fox members. Falco shook himself out of a trance.

"_I'd be a fire breathing lizard-"_ Falco leapt onto the fountain.

_ "I'd be one high flying wizard!" _Fox interuppted him yet again and got on the fountain with him.

"_You'd be nothing without me, you'd be extinct, you'd cease to be!"_

_ "I'm so TIRED of your nagging-"_

_ "And I'm so tired of your bragging!" _Fox paused and tried to think of another burn. He snapped his fingers.

"_Hahaa! Without me, you'd have no brain!"_

"How long did it take to come up with that one?" Falco rolled his eyes and Fox smiled.

"Your mom helped me last night." Falco laughed and they both sang together.

"_Life could be so sweet if these were both my feet, oh what I'd do if I didn't have you._ _Well if I didn't, oh if I didn't, a-have youuuu!" _They both jumped into the fountain and finished the song and the crowd of fighters cheered a little, then went back to their conversations. Fox and Falco burst into a fit of laughter and Fox stopped for a second.

"What were we fighting about again?"

_**ZeldaDweeb: That was "If I Didn't Have You" from "Quest for Camelot". Once again, it's not Disney, but it's Disney-esque. I love it. **_

_**Vote for who should win.**_

_**Look me up on deviantart. It's ZeldaDweeb of course.**_


	5. Anything You Can, Douche

_**ZeldaDweeb: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy... How's it goin little buddies? I would like to apologize for the lack of updates for more than one year... a whole year. Wow. So sorry. **_

Marth was especially unhappy now. First off, there was the whole beginning ceremony and he had to deal with all of those... _people. _Then he had to go through the horrendous process of picking a room, which would have been fine had it not been for having to fight to the near death just for a decent sized room. And just when he thought that it couldn't have gotten any worse, Ike insisted that they share that decent sized room. Great. Now he had to listen to _that_ for the next few months.

Ike was happily unpacking his things. This was going much better than he had expected! Not only was he in a good room, he was in a good room with his idol, the one and only Prince Marth. He had read about him in history books and now he got to meet him in real life. What to ask him first...

"So Marth... is it true that you were betrayed by one-" Ike was quickly interrupted.

"I'd really rather not go there, thank you." Marth said shortly. Maybe now Ike would get the message.

"Oh, uh, that's okay then. Well, I also read that you were a sort of man of the people," Ike chirped. Marth sighed angrily and dropped the rest of his things on his bed, "you know, and you were pretty average."

Marth shot up, stunned, "What?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that. Just that you pretty much did what the people did. Didn't act all high and mighty. What I meant to say was that anything that you could do, I could do. Vice versa."

Marth scoffed haughtily, "Oh really now? Is that right. _Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you!_" he sang and resumed putting his things away. Ike looked perplexed and angry at the way Marth spoke to him.

"_No you can't."_

_ "Yes, I can."_

_ "No, you CAN'T."_

_ "Yes I can!"_

_ "No you can not!"_

_ "Ha! Yes I can, yes I can!" _Okay, by this point, Ike was really ticked off. This prince thought he had the nerve to tell Ike that he was better than him? He thought up something that would put this prince into his place.

"_Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you!" _Ike sang cockily. Marth nearly keeled over and whipped around to face Ike.

"_No you're not!"_

_ "Yes I am." _that got the reaction Ike had been hoping for. Marth scoffed again.

_"No you're not!"_

_ "Yes I am!"_

_ "NO, you're NOT!"_

_ "Yes I am, yes I AM!" _Ike looked thoughtful, "_I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge!"_

_ "Yeah, well I can shoot a sparrow with a bow and arrow," _Marth was blushing profusely and wagged his finger in Ikes face.

_"I can live on bread and cheese-" _Marth squinted his eyes and interrupted Ike.

"And only on that?"

"Yep." Ike looked like a cat who ate the goldfish. Marth raised his chin up a bit.

"So can a rat," The prince cackled briefly and Ike continued, him being the beet red one now.

"_Any note you can reach, I can go higher. I can sing ANYTHING higher than you," _Ike cleared his throat, preparing for what he knew was coming next.

"_No you can't," _Marth sang high.

_"Yes I can," _higher.

_"No you can't," _higher.

_"Yes I can," _higher.

_"No you can't," _higher.

_"Yes I can," _higher.

_"No you can't," _higher. Ikes voice cracked and he knew that he had lost this one.

_"Yes, I CAAAAAN!" _Marth had a ridiculously high voice and nearly fainted from the lack of oxygen and the amount of energy he had to put into it. He came down from the note sourly. They both sat down on their beds and rested for a moment before Marth spoke again.

"_Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper. I can buy ANYTHING cheaper than you!" _he panted for a moment and gained composure. Ike looked like he doubted that last statement.

_ "__Fifty cents?"_

_ "Forty cents!"_

_ "Thirty cents?"_

_ "Twenty cents!"_

_ "No, you can't!"_

_ "Yes, I can,Yes, I can!" _Marth looked like he could just about strangle Ike right now. All he wanted to do was get unpacked and read. Now he had a thumping headache named Ike and a migraine. But still, Ike trucked on, determined to outshine Marth in any way.

"_I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!" _he proudly proclaimed. Marth rubbed his temples and laughed.

"_I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!"_

_ "Well, I can open ANY safe!" _Again, why was Ike so proud of this, Marth wondered.

"Without getting _caught_?" Marth acted aghast and surprised. Ike looked smug.

"Sure!"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you crook."

The smugness faded away nearly instantly. Marths turn to brag.

"_Anything you can wear, I can wear better. In what you wear I'd look better than you."_ Ike mearly chuckled.

"I have to admit that I don't doubt that." He grinned as he saw the princes mouth twitch in an attempt not to smile, "_I can do most anything!" _Marth quizzed.

"Can you bake a pie?"

"Well... no..."

"Ah, neither can I!" Marth finally let loose and smiled a little.

"_Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter. I can sing anything sweeter than you." _Ike crooned.

"_No you can't, can't, can't," _Marth sang obnoxiously sweet.

"_Yes I can, can, can," _Ike was even sicker when he sang.

_ "YES! I! CAAAAAAAAN!"_

_ "NO! YOU! CAAAAAAAN'T!" _The two boys finished together just as Chris burst through the door.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I have been yelling for the past five minutes, just. SHUT UP!." and he slammed the door. The men laughed and began unpacking again, a joyful mood in the air.

_**ZeldaDweeb: I am a firm believer in 'singing helps the soul'. ANY SUGGESTIONS THEN JUST DROP EM IN THAT THERE SUGGESTION BOX DOWN THERE. Also, anyone who's heard that song knows i cut out a few lines. It was just getting too out of hand xD  
**_


	6. A Girl Worth Brawling For

_**ZeldaDweeb: As per request, this is "A Girl Worth Fighting For" from "Mulan". I actually was planning on using this one later, but I'll just move that whole chapter up to right now and then move it back as we keep going xD**_

_**Invisobill: Hallelujah. Another update. THAT MAKES TWO THIS YEAR!**_

The weary brawlers looked around the forest as they stumbled through piles of dead leaves and vines. This was a grueling trip, and the only ones who seemed happy were the ones who loved nature. Fox spit on the ground and began grumbling under his breath.

"No good... lousy... tree hugging bastards," he panted and violently swept a leaf off of his shoulder. He looked ahead hoping to see some sort of clearing where they were finally able to rest, but he had no such luck. Fox groaned loudly and a few of the fighters looked at him with understanding.

"How much longer, Chris? We've been walking for days!" Fox moaned and Chris turned around.

"Don't exaggerate. It hasn't even been two hours." and he kept walking. The fighters traveled on. Pit looked around him from his skyward view (_**LAAAZYYY FLLYEERR**_) and felt sorry for the people who were walking. Some of them may be heroes, but they were also not used to this much exercise. A lot of them flew aircrafts and used vehicles!

_If only there were something to take their minds off of all this walking, _Pit thought to himself. He then snapped his fingers and flew down a few feet to meet his friends.

"Hi guys! What's up?" he asked cheerily to get the ball rolling. Wario looked at him with scorn.

"You, just a minute ago. Lazy, good-for-nothing angel." Most of the people there agreed (_**I mean the neutral/bad people. Good people=nice**_) with the fat Italian and Pit looked a bit hurt. He got over it quickly. Captain Falcon wiped some sweat from his brow.

"_For a long time we've been marching off to battle,_" he sang with a sigh. This time, everybody agreed. Wolf scoffed.

"_In our thundering herd, we feel a lot like cattle_," Wolf growled.

"_Like the pounding beat-"_

_ "Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore!" _Ness interrupted Lucas mid sentence and spoke what the blonde boy was thinking. Pit interjected quickly; now was his chance!

"Hey! _Think of instead, a girl worth fighting fo-o-or_!" he sang suavely and grabbed onto Fox and Falcos shoulders.

"Huh?" Toon Link asked. Pit nodded.

"_That's what I said! A girl worth fighting for,_" He pretended to swoon and got a few laughs. Captain Falcon sighed dreamily.

"_I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars-_" he was right in the middle of describing his dream girl when Snake cut in.

"_My girl will marvel at my strength! Adore my battle scars!_" Mario grabbed Peach by the hand and twirled her. Her hair was flattened by this point and she was pretty filthy.

"_I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like-,_" Mario sang to her.

"It all depends on what she cooks like!" Ike shouted from the front of the group and there were manly guffaws heard throughout. Zelda rolled her eyes. Toon Link ran over to his adult counterpart and nudged him.

"_Bet the local girls thought you were quite the charmer- _oof!" Link grabbed him by the top of the head and pushed him away.

"_And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor!" _Ganondorf chuckled to himself and scraped a bit of mud off of his metal armor. All of the men sang simultaneously.

"_You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war!_" a few 'heys' and 'ows' echoed through the empty forest as men got hit by their female friends.

"What do we want?" Pit shouted with glee. His plan was working!

"_A girl worth fighting for!_" they responded and cheered.

"_My girl will think I have no faults..." _King Dedede hoped to himself.

"_That I'm a major find..."_ Sonic wished. They looked expectantly at Link. He was unamused by this. He wasn't the biggest public singer. Thankfully, Samus stepped in and saved him.

"_How bout a girl who's got a brain,_" she hugged Zelda forcefully with one arm and winked at Link, "_Who always speaks her mind!_" the two men scoffed and waved their arms in dismissal.

"Nah!"

"_My manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her!" _Falco said suavely. Fox nudged Ash and whispered theatrically.

"_He thinks he's such a lady killer, HA_!" and he tripped the bird with ease. Marth looked around and rolled his eyes at their expectations of women back home.

"_I've a girl back home who's unlike any other,_" he thought back to Caeda and smiled. Bowser cackled hoarsely.

"Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!"

Marth turned red and kept his head high.

"_But when we come home in victory they'll line up at the door!_" they all (women included) sang loudly. Birds flew from the trees and Pit floated up as well.

"_What do we want?"_

_ "A girl worth fighting for!" _the team responded.

"_Wish that I had-" _Pit grinned as he saw what was in the near distance.

_ "A girl worth fighting for!" _they all whistled happily and came upon the clearing.

"_A girl worth fighting-"_

They were there.

_**ZeldaDweeb: GAWD that was fun! Any more suggestions? The public knows best.**_

_**Invisobill: Mother knows best.**_

_**ZeldaDweeb: YOUR mom knows best!**_


	7. Drunks Won't Say They're In Love

_**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS **_

_**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS **_

_**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS **_

_**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS **_

_**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS **_

_**WARNING: IF YOU ARE FOLLOWING "THE SMASH STORY" THEN LOOK AWAY NOW UNLESS YOU ALREADY PREDICT THAT THIS RELATIONSHIP WILL HAPPEN. You all probably do though. So, yeah... Never mind. **_

_**ZeldaDweeb: That took up too much space... OKAY THEN. I've had a lot of requests to write this one so I'll do it. I also have a lot more song-fics coming up, so if your still isn't used yet then don't worry, it definitely will be. I've gotten SO many good ideas from you guys, so keep em coming.**_

_**This one goes out to InkWoven and SheikahGirl.**_

_**(also, sorry about the long intro to it.)**_

After the Smash Ball, there were loud and large groups of drunken brawlers stumbling back toward the mansion. Some were tipsy, some hammered, some not even buzzed in the slightest, but still it seemed that the drunkeness was contagious. Fox and Falco were the craziest of the alcohol drinkers; they had their arms around each other and were obnoxiously singing "I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts" with mixed up lyrics. Snake was sobbing on Captain Falcons shoulder about how wonderful life was and that nobody cherished it enough. Captain Falcon was sobbing on Snakes shoulder about how he had no girlfriend.

It was a sentimental evening.

The only ones who weren't drunk were the children and Pit. Even Peach had gotten herself a little dippy! However, seeing as she and Zelda were princesses who rarely drank except a glass of wine at dinner, the two women of royalty stumbled along with Samus (who had drank three times more than either of them combined) propping them up. The trio was cackling and nearly fell down the hill when they saw Link stumble over and try to help Zelda chivalrously, but to no avail. He shrugged and sauntered away, tackling Ike when he got close enough.

Soon everybody had wandered inside and were heading off to bed after a thorough examination by Doctor Mario. Well, nearly everyone. The three women had been stalling outside, first trying to figure out how to use a doorknob and then deciding that it wasn't worth the effort that was being put forth. So they sat down on the porch and had a bit of drunk-off-your-arse girl time.

"Soo, Samus," Peach enunciated everything with precision and dragged out the last 's', "You and Ike, hm? Hmm? HMM?" she got louder and louder until Samus elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ah, he's cute. Tha's all. Nothing more," Samus stifled a grin and burst out laughing, "Or maybe..." she nudged both of the ladies at her sides and laughed pervertedly, "If you catch my drift heheh. What I mean to say is I wouldn't mind being in a dark closet with him. So I wouldn't mind fu-"

"NEXT!" Peach shrieked and giggled. Drunk Samus apparently meant a very descriptive Samus and nobody wanted to know where she was going with this. So the brunt of the questions went next to Zelda.

"Hey, what about you and Link? If you catch my drift. What I mean to say is wouldn't you like to be caught in a dark closet with-"

"We get it Sam!" Peach snorted and Zelda made a waving motion with her hand.

"Me and Link have been... been... been best, uh, friends since forever. Nothing there. I mean... wull, there was this one time a year or two ago when we thought we were both going to die 'cause we were both lost in the desert. Why were we in the desert... I dunno. Anyways, we both though we were going to die there and we, ya know... kissed a little. It was out of desper-desper-..." she stopped for a second to gain her composure, "desperation. Neither of us wanted to die without our first kisses so yeah. But that was the only time I swear! And after we got out then we laughed about it and forgot about it."

"Forgot about it eh?" Peach said and her and Samus looked at each other with wiggly eyebrows.

"You've an awful good memory, retrieving memories that you've 'forgotten'." Samus then looked at Zelda and winked. Zelda blushed after realizing what she had just said.

"Well... it's sort of hard to forget, you know?"

"Oh, look Peachy! She's having..." Samus looked mock-seductively at Zelda, "..._stirring_..." Zelda blushed and rolled her eyes.

The ladies talked for a bit more before Samus and Peach stood up.

"Alright, I'm starting to sober up," Samus stretched and groaned, "How 'bout you girls?" Peach stood up and reached down to help Zelda up, but she shook her head (still drunk) with a thoughtful look on her face. She'd been like that ever since the talk about the desert. So Samus grabbed Peach's shoulder and pulled her inside to spy out the window. A few minutes later, Zelda sighed and looked up at the moon.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment I guess I've already won that_," Zelda thought back to the desert again, "_No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!_"

"_Who's she think she's kiddin'?_" Peach turned to Samus and threw up her hands, "_He's the earth and heaven to her. Try to keep it hidden-_"

"_Honey we can see right through ya!_" Samus shouted at the window and Zelda cocked her head, "_Girl ya can't conceal it! We know how you feel and who you're thinking of._" Zelda stood up and began slowly pacing the deck, holding herself.

"_No chance, no way! I won't say it, no no!_

_ "You swoon-" _Samus got cut off by Peach, who swooned dramatically.

_ "You sigh-"_

_ "Why deny it, o-oh!"_

Zelda stood outside and shook her head. In her drunken state, she thought that the girls inside were her thoughts, "_It's too cliche! I won't say I'm in love!_" she shook her head and glanced at the window; she had seen a movement. Nothing was there.

Samus and Peach had ducked down just in time.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson," _the Hylian princess remembered how after the kiss she had sort of been hoping that their romance would continue and blossom into something more, _"It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh-o-ohh!_" She hugged herself tighter and twirled in a small circle when the 'thoughts' began again.

"_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling,_" Samus wanted to strangle the princess outside for being so ignorant of her feelings.

"_Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we say you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown up,"_ Peach banged her head against the wall lightly.

_"When ya gonna own up that you've got got got it bad?"_

"_Woa-oa-oah, no chance, no way, I won't say it, no no!" _Zelda had never been this angry at her own thoughts before! Why were they doing this? Was it a prophecy? No that wouldn't make any sense. She didn't even get the same feeling as when she got a prophecy.

"_Give up, give in!"_

_ "Check the grin, you're in love!" _Samus saw Zelda reach toward her head and realized what Zelda thought was happening. She shushed Peach and said, "A bit quieter next time..." And peach nodded.

"_You're way off base, I won't say it!" _Zelda was beginning to get an awful headache and she grasped her head angrily, "_GET OFF MY CASE, I won't say it!"_

_ "Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love..._" Samus said softly and then pulled Peach away from the window and upstairs. This was a private moment and Sober Samus realized that it was rude of them to stay. Peach protested, then relented. Zelda walked into the house and quietly shut the door; she didn't want to wake anybody up. When the door shut, she leaned up against it and slowly slid down.

"_Oh... At least out loud, I won't say I'm in... _love." she breathed the last part and closed her eyes. What seemed like a moment later, she opened her eyes and realized where she was, then went upstairs to sleep in her bed.

"I wonder why I was there?" she quietly asked herself and shrugged before turning out the lights and slipping into sleep once more.

_**ZeldaDweeb: BOOM. Nother chapter. What now! xD But yes, even though I have a few more chapters that I'm prepping to type right now YOU CAN STILL SEND ME IDEAS I WOULD LOVE TO SEE THEM OMGLOB. **_

_**Also, Invisobill is taking a trip to Disneyland. SAY HI TO INVISOBILL IF YOU'RE IN FLORIDA!**_


End file.
